


How Long Will You Last?

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Pining Draco Malfoy, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Draco Malfoy decides to taunt his best enemy/crush. No surprise there. But he and Harry end up taking it in a different direction.Oneshot/drabble





	How Long Will You Last?

"My father and I have a bet, you see?" 

Harry Potter groaned when he heard the voice. It was familiar and he honestly hated it. Right now he had so much more on his mind to deal with than the likes of Draco Malfoy.

"I don't think you're going to last ten minutes in the tournament. But he disagrees. He thinks you won't last five!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't give a damn--"

"Did you hear me, Potter?" Malfoy interrupted before he could finish his sentence. "He said you wouldn't last five minutes but I said you would last ten! I was telling him you will last longer than he expects! You can get through this!! I believe in you! I love you, Potter!!"

Harry blinked. "...what?"

"What?"


End file.
